Forever starts now
by KelsiMellark
Summary: A One-Shot Sequel to Everything Will Be Okay. Peeta and Katniss' wedding. What gift will they receive from Gale?


I wake up screaming and thrashing all over my bed, sweat all over my face. They were all there; Prim, Rue, Finnick, Cinna… I look up at the clock to see that it's only 4:40 am. I'm not supposed to wake up until the sun is up. I sigh in defeat as I try to push the thoughts of my nightmare away. If only Peeta was here, he would have been able to kiss all my fears away and make me fall back to sleep, knowing I'm safe in his arms. But thanks to Effie's rule that the groom can't see the bride before their wedding day, Peeta's now stuck spending the night at Haymitch's. Much to my dismay, we obliged as they dragged Peeta out of the house yesterday while everyone else insisted that I go and have some 'beauty sleep'. Not that my fiancé thinks that I need one. Most of our guests arrived about a week ago. Plutarch insisted that since Cressida and Pollux are already invited to our wedding, why don't they cover it so they can televise it to Panem. Peeta and I disagreed at first but since our only choice was to invite the whole Panem to the wedding or simple let Cressida and Pollux cover it, we chose the more intimate set-up. Plutarch of course is still coming to the wedding.

I sigh as I prop myself up. There is no way I can go back to sleep this way. I flipped a few pillows and looked for my phone. I grabbed it and dialed in Peeta's number. I waited a few moments for him to pick it up.

"Couldn't sleep love?" His voice though a bit slurry, quickly calmed my nerves.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." My voice came out a little weaker than I imagined it to be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta never fails to make me feel protected and cared for.

"I'd rather not. How many more hours until I see you?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Little less than 8 hours. Why don't you try going back to sleep? Effie will soon come in and wake you up for another 'big, big, big day!'" Peeta's voice was more awake now, mimicking Effie's accent. I laugh at the memory.

"Okay. I miss you love." I reply.

"Sleep tight. I miss you more." He's trying to use his seductive tone on me again.

"You too." I paused for a bit "I love you, Peeta." I finally blurt out. I can feel a grin flash through his face.

"I love you too Katniss." He replies sweetly rather than seductive. With that, I hanged up.

I wake up to Effie's voice ringing in my ears "Wake up Katniss! It's a big, big, big day!" I dragged myself out of bed and headed down stairs to find my mother cooking breakfast. Annie and Johanna who are my maids of honor are already there. I sit down and pour some juice into my glass. My prep team is going to be here any minute so I decided to eat fast and take a shower. As I wrapped a towel towards my wet body, I hear Flavius' voice along with two other voices, Octavia and Venia.

"You are supposed to look beautiful today so behave okay?" Venia ordered as I sat down my dresser. I nod my head and smiled. We talked and talked while they were doing my hair. I was light on the make-up since I don't want to look like a doll or something. After they were done with my make-over, they made me slip on my dress and shoes. The dress is so special to me. It's one of the dresses that 'I designed' during the victory tour. After the war, I found the sketch book that I supposedly made as my talent. They were all Cinna's. Actually, some of his unfinished work, I tried to finish. At first they all look turned out horrible but as time went by and as I practiced the designs gradually improved. I think I actually got a shot with designing as my talent. He lived through me and he's here for me in my wedding day. A single tear rolled on my cheek as I looked in the mirror. It's been 2 years since the war ended and 4 years since Peeta and I met. I recall everything that happened to us. I smile at the memories. I was taken back to reality when my mother knocked in my room.

"We'll give you two a minute." Flavius declares as they turn to leave me and my mother.

"You look so beautiful honey." Tears are now rolling down her cheeks.

"You too." I say with a reassuring smile.

" Your father would have loved to see you today. But of course He and Prim are surely looking out for you somewhere out there." She said as more tears streamed down her face.

"You mean he would have agreed that I'm getting married at 20 years old?" I say my voice breaking.

"Of course. If it makes you so happy, not even I can dare say no." She replies

"They are happy together now you know. Dad and Prim… and someday, we'll be with them again." I say although I myself is hurting as well.

"Yes, of course. But that is why I came to think, if it's okay with you… I think I might go back here sometime soon. I think I'll help with the hospital they built here. Besides, you're the only one left Katniss and I want to be with you. Of course I'll have to find myself a new home." She chuckled at her statement. I couldn't believe I could actually be so happy. After all these years, I can finally make it up to her.

"You can live with us." I say happily.

"I'd rather not. I think I'd wanting a fresh start and a closer home to the hospital. However, I'll be asking your help with fixing it soon." She replies and with that I hug her after the longest time. We hear a knock at the door which signals that it's time for us to go. This is it, I think. There's no turning back. By the end of the day, I will be known as Mrs. Mellark. I smile at the thought and head out the door.

I'm the last one to step out of the car. Haymitch is the only one left outside because he is left with the task to walk me down the aisle to which he is more than happy to do.

"Ready sweetheart?" Haymitch is now holding out his hand to me.

"I still don't think I deserve him, Haymitch." I say nervously.

"Of course not! You haven't lived a hundred times over yet." He looked at me straight in the eyes and continued "Kidding. You deserve each other more than anything. You're definitely made for each other. But you could still do a lot worse." He winked at me as the doors flung open. We walked slowly to the beat of the song and after what seems about forever, we reach Peeta's side and Haymitch gives me away.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispers in my ears as he held my hand

"The same thing I got lucky I guess" I reply smiling at him. The priest then starts the ceremony. He makes us say our vows that we made then finally said that Peeta and I may finally kiss and so we did. The moment my lips brushed into his, I knew I was home. He's my dandelion in the spring. He always was, always will be.

"I love you Katniss Mellark." He says in my ears as we pulled away.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark." I reply. Truly, this is the happiest day of my life. One person once said that I only smile when I'm in the woods but now, I would like to believe that as long as Peeta is beside me, I will always have a smile plastered on my face.

We enter our house for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. We just got home after all the photo ops in the church and right now, it's time for the traditional toasting. After this, we can all eat our lunch together and enjoy the rest of the day. I honestly can't wait until all our guests leave so I can have Peeta all to myself. Forever is only starting for us. Everything went in passing. We did the traditional toasting which was made special because we shared a slice of cake instead of bread, ate with the rest and even drank a couple of glasses of wine. We listened carefully to the speeches of our special guests such as Haymitch, Annie, Johanna, and my mom. Haymitch again told me that I could live a hundred times and still not deserve Peeta. I just smile and nod, knowing that it is very well true. My mother said something about how she is truly sorry for bailing on me and Prim when dad passed away. Annie on the other hand, thanked us for being Finnick's friend when he was still alive especially during the quarter quell. She also told us that Finn is really happy with our gift to him last Christmas to which we just laughed. Finn is so much like his dad in so many ways I actually can't believe Annie can stand it. Maybe it's just her way of remembering Finnick. Lastly, Johanna said something like how she found true friends in us to which she is thankful for. Peeta of course gave a 'thank you' speech for both us. We danced alongside all the cheerful music and were left along in the dance floor when a slow song played leaving us to be the apple of their eyes. When we were finally able to sit down, both of us were exhausted. We look at each other and then smile. I still can't believe it! I lean in to kiss him but someone interrupted us halfway through. Hazelle Hawthorne.

"Uhm—Sorry to interrupt. I— I'm just gonna… go." Hazelle stutters as she turned to leave. I actually didn't even know she would come. I never invited her. Not that I don't like Hazelle, it's just awkward to have her around because she keeps reminding me of Gale. I look at Peeta with confused eyes.

"Wait! Hazelle, don't go. We're glad you were able to make it!" Peeta said sounding delighted. He must have known Hazelle will be here. He must have invited her. She turned to look at us again then smiled.

"I just want to congratulate you guys. It's such an honor to be here. Thank you for inviting me, Peeta." She replies, a smile still plastered on her face. She then fidgeted and then I understood this must have been uncomfortable for her.

"How are you Hazelle?" I ask, trying to break the tension.

"I'm good. I've been helping out in the medicine factory here in district 12. Oh and Posy already started school this year." She replied. Peeta and I exchanged glances not knowing what to say or do next.

"Uhm, Peeta, Gale said he's sorry he couldn't make it. He's awfully busy in 2. But he—he told me to give this to you." She says as if she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. She takes out a little white envelope from her pocket and gives it to Peeta who in return eyes it carefully as if it was a bomb that can explode anytime.

"He said it's for both of you… for your wedding. He also forwards his best wishes."

"Thank you." Peeta replies. I sit there, beside my husband staring at the paper he was holding. I eyed it carefully as well. I'm once again, speechless.

"Well, I have to go now. I still have my afternoon shift at the factory. Congratulations and thanks again." She says. I hesitate at first but then decide to hug her anyway. She holds me close then whispers to my ear "He just wants you to be happy because he loves you, Katniss. You're free now, with Peeta." Tears fell from my eyes as I pulled away. I mouth out a 'thank you' then finally let her go. She walked away while I sat back on my chair and glanced at Peeta who was looking at me too. I opened up my arms as if asking a hug from him. He envelopes me into his masculine arms. His grip on me was gentle yet so firm. It made me feel safe and once again complete.

"Do you want to read it?" Peeta asks as he lets go of me. I just nod my head and he opens the white envelope in his hands. We find two papers folded together neatly. One for each of us. We read our letters from Gale silently.

_Dear Catnip,_

_ Congratulations. I hope your life with Peeta will be perfect. I saw how happy you were during your interview with Peeta in the capitol just months ago. It's nice to see you were able to move on. I'm sorry… for a lot of things. I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to return to 12 after everything. I just can't stand to see you pick him. I knew it from the start though. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your kisses. While your kisses with him was full of passion, your kisses with me was full of mercy and longing… like you were wishing of someone else which I'm pretty sure you were. Next, I'm also sorry that I wasn't brave enough to handle what happened to Prim. I'm also sorry that I didn't have the guts to shoot you after you shot Coin. I just can't afford to lose you like that. I just can't take it that I will be the one who will take you away from Peeta. He deserves to be happy too, you know. That's why I'm letting you go now. Goodbye, Katniss._

_Gale_

Tears ran down my eyes as I read the last two words in his letter. Goodbye. It was what I was looking for from him since before. A closure… and now that I got it, I just can't help but feel happy. It's like a big heavy load has been lifted from my back. Now, I can be truly happy with my Peeta. I look at my husband as he gave me his letter. It was less complicated than mine was. It was short and brief and it simply read;

_Dear Peeta,_

_ I left because I already knew it was going to be you. Take care of her for me. Never spend a moment away from her because it kills her and I saw it. Learn how to hunt if needed just to protect her. Love her and never hurt her. You really deserve her you know. Just make sure my sacrifice will be worth it. Congratulations._

_Gale_

When my eyes finally left the paper, I laughed. I looked up at Peeta and then crashed my lips into his. When we finally pulled away for air we just smiled. Forever starts now.

"Stay with me?" I whisper. As if he still has a choice. He married me for heaven's sake, I think.

"Always." He replies.


End file.
